jackintheboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Kardashian
Kimberly Noel Kardashian West (/kɑːrˈdæʃiən/; born October 21, 1980) is an American media personality, businesswoman, socialite, and model. Kardashian first gained media attention as a friend and stylist of Paris Hilton, but received wider notice after releasing a 2003 sex tape with her former boyfriend Ray J in 2007. Later that year, she and her family began to appear in the E! reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Its success soon led to the creation of spin-offs including Kourtney and Kim Take New York and Kourtney and Kim Take Miami. In recent years, Kardashian has grown an online and social media presence, including hundreds of millions of followers on Twitter and Instagram. She has released a variety of products tied to her name, including the 2014 mobile game Kim Kardashian: Hollywood, a variety of clothing and products, the 2015 photo book Selfish and her eponymous personal app. Her relationship with rapper Kanye West has also received significant media coverage; the couple married in 2014 and they have four children together. Time magazine included Kardashian on their list of 2015's 100 most influential people, while Vogue described her in 2016 as a "pop culture phenomenon." Critics and admirers have described her as exemplifying the notion of being famous for being famous. She was reported to be the highest-paid reality television personality of 2015, with her estimated total earnings exceeding US$53 million. Relationship with Jack in the Box In May 2019, Kardashian tweeted to Jack in the Box's Twitter account about an unspecified "serious complaint,"@KimKardashian. "Hey, Jack In The Box I have a serious complaint but I won’t fully put you on blast, check your corporate email inbox or send me a DM with direct person for my team to contact. Pronto!" Twitter. May 2019. clarifying in a later tweet that it concerned "something that I observed that affected other customers at this particular location."@KimKardashian. "I would like to add that this is not about me or a wrong order. Nobody recognized me and it’s something that I observed that affected other customers at this particular location that was concerning." Twitter. May 2019. Jack in the Box was initially unable to respond to Kardashian via direct message,@JackBox. "Hi Kim, we are unable to DM you. Please send us a DM with how we can get in touch with your team & someone will reach out immediately." Twitter. May 2019. but the complaint was handled in private amicably, with Kardashian thanking Jack in the Box for handling the situation@KimKardashian. "Thank you @JackBox for the quick response and handling the situation!" Twitter. May 2019. and Jack in the Box promising to "ensure that everyone has positive experiences when visiting Jack in the Box."@JackBox. "Thanks, Kim, for talking with us today. We are taking actions to ensure that everyone has positive experiences when visiting Jack in the Box." Twitter. May 2019. The interaction led to some teasing from the Twitter accounts of Jack in the Box's rivals in the fast food industry, including Burger King and Carl's Jr.Kim Kardashian West had a 'serious complaint' about Jack in the Box. Today. May 2019. KimTweet1.jpg KimTweet2.jpg KimTweet3.jpg KimTweet4.jpg References Category:Real people